i can't help fallin in love w you
by dracorox418
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

-I DO DON"T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN THE SONG.

Band info:

Hermione singing

Dedicated to Draco Malfoy

Pansy and Ginny back up singers

Ron drums

Harry singing the boy part

Song: I can't help falling in love with you by the ATeens

It was the night before the big day; Harry Potter was going to tell his crush how he felt about him in front of the whole school. The plan was to get Dumbledore to let Harry's band play at the dance tomorrow night. After a lot of talking Harry got his way, he will be performing tomorrow night. After a lot of practice, Harry was still nervous.

**The day of the dance**

"Harry stop walking around like that your making me nervous!" Hermione said sitting on the couch next to her girlfriend Ginny who is also in the band.

"Making you nervous! Making you nervous! I'm about to tell the whole school plus Draco that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! And I'm making you nervous!" Harry yelled walking around faster and biting his nails.

"Cool down Harry I understand you're very nervous but I was talking about singing. I have to singing in front of everyone! And I know you do too but I have a bigger part!" Hermione yelled back.

"You guys calm down we still have 3 hrs before the dance! Thank god Dumbledore said we had classes off today or you two would of died by now" Ginny said placing a kiss on her girlfriend.

Ron walked in. "Hey what is with all the yelling?"

"Your two best friends are very nervous, you can probably guess why Harry is nervous." Ginny started to laugh before being pegged in the face with a pillow.

"Hey what was that for!" Ginny yelled

"For making fun of me!"

"Sorry."

"Hey guys I have to meet up with Pansy. I promised her I would take her to three broomsticks before the dance. See you later. And Ginny try to calm Harry down before the dance I've seen him when he is too nervous and it isn't pretty."

( A/n you might be asking why Ron I meeting Pansy. Well Pansy is his girlfriend. And Harry very nervous on stage is all he can do is stand there staring at the spotlight and cry. It is very embarrassing. Well on with the story.)

"I have a good idea."

"What Ginny?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"How about you two go rest for a while and I'll come wake you up in an hour to get ready. Remember we have practice an hr before the dance."

"That's a good idea! Maybe it will clear my mind a little."

Harry and Hermione went up to their beds and fell in a deep sleep.

An hour later Ginny finally got Harry and Hermione up. They got all their clothes together for the dance and brought them to the great hall where practice is.

"Wait, Ginny. Isn't it the finish of lunch time right now!"

"Yes, so ?"

"SO that means that Draco will be in there! I can't go in there!"

"Harry relax, we are not practicing until they all leave. We are just setting up right now. All the teachers are moved and the stage is set we just have to move all the equipment on stage."

"But I'll be in front of Draco!"

"Harry you will go in there and set up and that's that! Got it?"

"Yes Ginny." Harry put his head down and out his hand on the door. "How do I look?"

"HARRY!"

"Ok ok I'm going in." Once Harry opened the door all eyes landed on them. Ron got up from eating and went on stage to help set up.

"Attention everyone! Harry's band the Snakes and Lions will be setting up for tonight's dance. So please pay them no mind." Dumbledore said.

Draco started to look around when his eyes were set by none other than Harry Potter. _Damn why does he have to look so damn sexy!. _Wait was I just thinking of Potter that way! AHH!

TBC

(A/n R&R please.. Flames allowed, it helps to become a better writer. Sorry about all the grammatical errors.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: look at first chapter**

**The Dance**

"Draco what's wrong? You look like your about to be sick." Pansy asked.

"Now that you mention it… excuse me." Draco ran out of the Great Hall in a heat beat.

"See Harry now he's gone. Now can we please get back to work?"

"I guess so." Harry moped to the back of the room and picked up part of the drums that they must have forgot.

"Hey Harry! How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. My stomach is doing flips and I fell as if I could die. Hermione where are you going?"

"I'll be right back Harry so hold on."

Hermione came back a few minutes later.

"Harry I conjured up a couch in back. Go lay down and I'll have Madam Pomfrey give you something to make the sickness feeling go away."

"Thanks Hermione but right now everything is spinning so can you possibly help me to the back?"

"Sure Harry."

** 1 hr and a half-later **

"Hey Harry, wake up it is time for you to practice your part." Hermione said sweetly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A lot better thanks."

"Oh and Harry, when we were practicing Draco came in looking for you. He told me to give you this."

Harry took the note and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I cannot believe I am doing this but oh well here it goes._

_I LOVE YOU! I do not know why but I do. I know you are busy practicing so after you perform tonight; I would like to know if you would be my boyfriend?_

_You will do great tonight._

_Good luck and sound great! _

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy_

"Harry what does it say?"

"Um… I can't tell you."

"Okay."

"Hermione! Did you get him up yet we have less than 20 minutes before everyone comes!"

"Yes Ron I did get him up and hold on! We'll be right there!" she turned to Harry. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Hermione and Harry walked on stage and started to practice the song again.

"Okay everyone that's a wrap!"

"Get job Harry! You'll do great tonight, I know it."

"Thanks, that's what he said."

"Who Harry?"

"Um… No one. I'm going to get ready see you in a few minutes."

Harry went to the dressing rooms that were added on for them.

"Oh My God I can't believe he loves me." Harry fell back on to the couch like a girl in love.

"Harry you ready?"

"SHIT. No I'll be right there."

"Hurry Harry!"

Harry threw on his black leather pants, silver skin tight shirt and his black converse before he went to meet his friends back stage, he downed a nerve calming potion.

He left his dressing room and saw Pansy.

"Harry! How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"WOW! Harry nice outfit!"

"Thanks. I kind of followed Draco to this store in Hogsmead and got these for clubbing and stuff."

"You're on in 5!" Someone yelled from stage right.

"Nervous?"

"Nope."

"How are you not nervous?"

"Nerve calming potion which I looked up in the library."

"Have anymore?"

"Nope sorry, I was taking it all day."

"Everyone ready?" The person yelled from stage right again.

"Yes."

They all walked on stage. Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all walked to their microphones and Ron went to drums.

"Harry are you ready?"

"Yes but, I would like to make the announcement when the curtains open. Is that ok?"

"Sure Harry."

The curtains open and everyone cheers.

"What's up everyone! Were Snake and Lions and we will be playing a song for you. This song is dedicated to Draco Malfoy. From Harry Potter. One last thing Draco I would love to! On to the song! This song is called I can't help falling in love with you."

Hermione was getting fed up with waiting. "Draco Malfoy please come up to the stage and join Harry."

"Hermione!" Harry whispered so that everyone couldn't hear him.

"You'll thank me later."

Draco got to the stage and the song started.

(A/N I'm sorry but I had to cut the song out)

When the song ended everyone was clapping and whistling, not because it was really good but because Harry and Draco decided to start snogging on stage.

"Harry you coming?"

"I'll be there soon. Draco and I have some "Talking" to do."

"Right Harry like I'm gonna believe that. Make sure to put a silencing spell on the room and lots of locking spells on the door."

"Fine Hermione. We'll be there in a few. See ya."

"Have fun."

"We will trust me."

After endless snogging and sex, the two left the room hair messed up and shirts wrinkled.

"I think we should go back to my dorm and shower before going to the dance."

"One problem Draco. We have to walk though everyone to leave this room."

"Didn't think of that."

"Wait I just remembered I have my invisibility cloak with me."

"You have one of those!"

"Yeah I do, now avoid Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Snape."

"Why?"

"They know how to see right through this."

"How?"

"Long story which I still don't know all of. They just seem to find me where ever I go with it."

"Ok"

(a/n so how was it? Was it horrible? R&R)


End file.
